Loose Ends
by SingerMe
Summary: Just a little ATC to 20 Miles to Dodge, S10. I just needed to tie up some of those loose ends at the end of the episode for my own sanity. (I know, there's not much there but still...)


**Loose Ends**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**I love the episode 20 Miles to Dodge. (S10, air date 04/10/1965) But I've always wanted all those loose ends tied up at the end. If you're not sure what I'm talking about, I'd encourage you to watch the episode. Of course, I'd encourage that regardless. Anyway, here's my attempt at tying up those pesky loose ends.**

**M&amp;KM&amp;KM&amp;KM&amp;KM&amp;KM&amp;KM&amp;K**

"Matthew?" Festus looked over at Matt as he stood still holding Kitty tightly in his arms. "As late as it is, we ain't liable to make it out of these here hills afore nightfall, especial since we got these yahoos to tote and them two hurt fellers."

Matt looked up at the ever sinking sun and nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I doubt it'll be any warmer tonight than it was last night. Tell you what, let's get everyone into that shack for the night and we'll start out at first light tomorrow." He looked down at Kitty who'd finally stopped trembling, though she still held firmly to him. "You think that'll be alright, Kitty?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Sure. I'm too tired to go any further tonight anyway and I doubt anyone else feels like it." She finally let go of him and pulled back, tucking her wild hair behind an ear. "Tell ya what, I'll go on to the shack and see if there's anything to cook and see about some supper for us all."

Matt nodded. "I have some beans and coffee in my saddlebags too."

Kitty's lips curled upward for a moment. "I knew I could count on you." It was clear she meant for more than just food.

Matt watched her turn and head towards the old house for a moment, grateful that she was alive and there for him to watch. For a moment there, when Shay had a gun on him and Kitty clutched tightly to his side, he was more than a little worried that he might lose her. He knew for a fact that if Shay ever got Kitty below the border and into Mexico, she'd never come back.

Watching her for just a second longer, Matt finally turned and went over to where Festus and Helmick were tying up the three remaining bandits. "Festus." He practically growled with disgust. "There's not going to be enough room in that house tonight for all of us. I think these three can sleep out here in the corral. Just make sure they're tied up tight."

"Wait a minute." Dorner raised his voice to complain. "It's going to be awful cold tonight."

Matt glared down at him. "It was cold last night and you seemed to think it fine weather for women and children with no coats. I figure you'll survive."

Dorner dropped his eyes and offered nothing more in the way of protest. He was pretty certain that big lawman was going to allow him and his buddies no quarter.

Seeing the bandit had nothing more to say, Matt turned and walked away. "You might have them bury their buddies first." He tossed over his shoulder to Festus. Going to his horse, he grabbed his saddle bags and headed to the shack.

"Miss Russell, can I help you?" Eleanor Starkey came into the small shack behind Kitty, noting that she was preparing to cook.

"Sure." Kitty nodded. "Could you see if there's some water around here? I found a pan and some dishes but they need to be cleaned."

"Alright." Eleanor smiled and turned for the door just as it opened and Matt stepped in with his saddlebags and a bucket of water.

"Figured you'd need this." He said as he sat his burdens down on the table.

"Sure do." Kitty smiled up at him. "Now, could you get us some wood?"

"Sure." Matt answered but he didn't move immediately for the door. He just needed to reassure himself that she was truly alright. "Uh, is there…"

"I'm fine, Matt." She understood what he was thinking. "Now, please. Go get some wood."

With Mrs. Starkey in the room, Matt couldn't do as he wished so instead he nodded, turned and headed for the door. Grabbing the axe, Shay's men had used the day before, he set out to get enough wood for the stove and the fireplace for the night.

"Need some help?" Helmick appeared at his side. "Your friend Festus has those three Yahoos, as he calls them, under control."

"Just getting some wood for Kitty." Matt answered, neither accepting nor turning down his offer.

Helmick studied him for a moment before joining in the chore. "You know, Kitty was pretty spectacular, the last couple of days." He looked over at Matt to gauge his reaction. He'd heard Shay call her the big man's girlfriend and by the way she'd spoken of the great Matt Dillon, he had no doubt she felt that way. But he wondered about the Marshal. How exactly did he feel?

"She, uh, she pretty much kept all of us together out here. She encouraged and nursed and even went head to head with Shay when it came to getting us a fire last night and a bandage for the stage driver. She actually threw herself in front of a gun to save that boy, Johnny's life. And if she hadn't of talked Follansbee down off the ledge, he might've gotten us all killed."

Matt listened quietly, his heart swelling with pride at all that Kitty had done and yet chagrined at the same time that she'd had to. "She's a special woman." He finally managed. There were a lot of things he could've said, wanted to say, but he didn't trust his voice or the gambler.

"Yes, she is at that." Helmick grinned. "I would venture to say, I've not met another like her in some time. Makes me want to spend a little time around Dodge when we get there." He didn't miss the sudden downturn of Matt's smile.

Matt didn't reply but he silently resolved to make sure that no matter how much time Helmick spent in town, he wouldn't be spending it with Kitty.

That night, after everyone had settled down to sleep, Kitty got up from her pallet and silently made her way around the little shack, checking first on Johnny and then on the stage driver. They were sleeping and though both of them were seriously hurt, she didn't think they were in eminent danger of dying. Of course, as always, she wouldn't be happy until they were safely in Doc's care.

In a corner across the room, Matt watched her move about, checking on the injured as well as Josh and the others. His heart swelled at the thought of how courageous she was and yet constricted when he thought of the danger she'd been in and how close he'd come to losing her. He wasn't sure he'd be brave enough to face another day without her in it.

"Everyone alright?" He whispered when she came near enough to hear him.

"Uh hum." She nodded. "As good as they can, least wise, until we get them back to Dodge."

"How about you?" His question was a simple one but he was asking after more than her health.

"I'm alright." She nodded. "He didn't do anything, Matt." She knew that was one of his concerns. "He didn't even try anything. After that man rode off with Mrs. Starkey, he had one of his men bring me to him here in the shack and he gave me some beans and bacon. He suggested some things. But he didn't touch me."

Matt sighed in relief as he reached out and took her hand, pulling her to him. The room was full of other people. But all of them were asleep, as far as he knew. And even if they weren't, he didn't care right then. He needed to hold her, closer than he did earlier, and he needed to reassure himself that she was indeed okay.

"Let's go outside." He told her a moment later when he heard something shifting in their sleep and sounding like they were about to rise.

Kitty nodded and willingly followed him outside where once again, he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

Gratefully, she sank back into his embrace, burying her head in his chest, resting there, safe, secure and warm, knowing nothing could hurt her as long as she was in his arms. "I…" She stopped, swallowing back a sob. "I was… a… afraid, Matt." She finally acknowledged as she looked up to him. "I thought…"

"I know." He hushed her with a soft kiss to her forehead. "I was too. I've never been that frightened."

Kitty's eyes widened. "You… you were?"

Matt nodded solemnly. "There's not much in this world that frightens me, Kitty. But the thought of losing you does."

Kitty shook her head as she rose up, pulling his lips to hers. "You won't lose me."

The next morning, after a rudimentary breakfast of coffee and what bacon was left, the small band of people prepared to ride back to Dodge. The dead had already been buried the night before so there was nothing to linger there for.

Travois' were made and hitched to the back of a couple of the horses. The injured were then carefully placed on them and secured. Mrs. Starkey and her boy were given one horse to ride and Follansbee, Helmick and Bert had their own. Two of the bandits were mounted on the worst of the 7 mounts and one look from Matt made them understand they'd better not complain or the horse would be riding them. Dorner was sitting on Ruth with Festus.

Kitty rode with Matt. Though Helmick gave them both an amused smile when Matt pulled her up to sit in front of him, he said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself. It didn't take a genius to see the connection between the two. He had a feeling that Shay had it right. Kitty was the big man's girlfriend whether it was spoken of openly or not.

But even knowing that, Helmick considered having a go at her himself when they got back to Dodge. She was a beautiful woman and there was a spirit and grace about her that he'd not seen in any other woman in many long years. Not since… He forced that thought away. It hurt too much to think of her.

But it didn't hurt to think of Kitty. It didn't hurt to look at her either. She was gorgeous. But when he did look, he saw once again the relationship between the two was deeper than mere friendship. "Pity." He thought. "She and I could've done some great things together."

When they arrived back in Dodge, Matt wasted no time in dispatching Festus to the jail with the three prisoners, and getting the injured carried up to Doc's office. Eleanor Starkey refused Doc's care, saying she and Josh were merely tired and dirty and would feel much better once they were clean and rested.

Follansbee insisted the Doc needed to examine the cut on his cheek before tending to either of the two men who needed his services most.

"Sit down, Follansbee." Doc demanded.

Thinking he would get immediate care, he did as ordered only to see Doc turn his attentions back to the injured boy and driver. "Hey!" He opened his mouth to protest.

"One more word, Follansbee and I won't touch you at all." Doc stopped him without even looking in his direction.

Follansbee swallowed hard and meekly sat back to wait. The railroad tycoon was intimidated by the cowtown physician.

Matt wanted Doc to examine Kitty as well, but she refused. "I'm fine, Matt. There's nothing wrong with me that a hot bath and some sleep won't cure."

"You sure?" He couldn't hide his concern and didn't try to.

"I'm sure." She smiled up at him and then leaned closer. "But if you want to reassure yourself, I'll be in my room early tonight. You could always come up and check personally."

Matt had to fight himself to keep from picking her up and taking her to her rooms right then and there. But he still had things to do, like return the money and fill out reports and make arrangements for his prisoners. "I'll see what I can do about tying up loose ends and getting there." He promised.

Kitty smiled and turned for the Long Branch when Helmick called after her. "Yes?" She asked when he reached her side.

"I, uh, I want to thank you, Kitty." He offered a smile. "You really put yourself on the line out there for all of us."

"I was only doing what I had to do, Mr. Helmick." She replied. "Besides, I wasn't the only one working out there. I have to say, you did pretty good too, with the powder from those shells."

Helmick chuckled. "Nothing like a little gunpowder to wake everyone up." Suddenly, he sobered. "I know you didn't think very highly of me out there, giving up my gun and not offering much resistance and all but…"

"No." Kitty interrupted him. "You don't owe me any explanations and you proved you were right. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who should be grateful to you. If you hadn't of set off that explosion, I might very well be in Mexico with Shay right now."

Helmick shook his head. "I doubt that, Kitty. I have a feeling that the Marshal would've moved heaven and earth to keep that from happening."

Kitty didn't reply to that. Instead, she reached over and kissed his cheek. "I'm headed home, Mr. Helmick, to get a bath and some sleep. You should go on over to the Dodge house and do the same. Later on, come by and I'll buy you a drink."

Helmick nodded. "I believe I will, Miss Kitty." He chuckled as she walked away.

Across the street, Matt watched the brief interaction with interest. He wasn't worried about Kitty. She knew where her heart resided. But he didn't much like Helmick's attention to her. He decided he just might have a talk with the man if persisted. Kitty didn't need his kind hanging around and he sure didn't. The fact that he had helped her and set off the explosion that distracted the bandits, was the only reason he was being as cordial to him as he was.

Later that evening, Matt wearily pushed in through the doors of the Long Branch, having spotted Kitty and Helmick at the end of the bar talking. "Kitty." He tipped his hat at her. "Helmick." He tone was suddenly not quite so friendly.

"Relax, Marshal." Helmick looked up at him with a cheeky grin. "We were just talking and I was just headed over to see if I could get into a game." He looked back over at Kitty as he plugged a cigar in his mouth. "Miss Kitty, see you later."

Kitty looked up at Matt in amusement. "You don't…

"No." Matt shook his head urgently. "Not you anyway. But he…"

Kitty reached over and placed a warm hand on his. "You don't think I can handle it?"

Matt pursed his lips and looked down. "I guess I underestimated you, didn't I?"

"Well," Kitty shrugged. "Either that or you overestimated him. Either way, it doesn't matter. Does it?"

Matt raised his head with a smile. "No, sure doesn't."

Late that night, the two lay entwined together, tired yet sated and at peace. Each of them had taken great pains to show the other just where they belonged in their life and each was content with their place.

Matt pulled Kitty close and bent down, kissing her bare shoulder. "You okay?"

Kitty smiled and glanced up and over her shoulder at him. "You hear me complaining?"

"You wouldn't." He kissed her neck. "You never do."

"Oh yes I do." She sighed, kissing the hand that rested on her upper arm. "But you don't always hear it."

"If you're trying to say I don't spend enough time with you, you're right. I don't. I wish I could…"

"Matt." Kitty twisted around in the bed to face him. "You have nothing to explain and I have nothing to complain about. It's not the number of times we're together; it's the quality of the time. And for the last few hours, I'd say the quality was just fine." She arched a brow at him.

Matt chuckled and pulled her closer. "Then we're okay?"

"I'd say more than okay." She answered. "At least until next time."

Matt pulled back in alarm. "Next time?"

Kitty held her teasing grin in check. "Well, you never know what might happen the next time I take a stage ride without you. I might bring someone back even more charming and heroic than Helmick."

"Then I'm never letting you get on a stage alone again." He told her as he gently pressed back against the pillow and started another round of love.

The End.


End file.
